1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to beach towels, and more particularly to beach towels having a built in pillow and a waterproof carrying bag.
2. Description of the Relavant Art
In the past, sunbathers and other people enjoying a beach or poolside have had problems with being comfortable on the ground. Beach towels were used to keep the sand, dirt or other debris away from a person, but a towel alone did not make for a comfortable resting place. In particular, a conventional towel lacks a comfortable place to rest one's head. As a result, people resorted to rolling up a second towel to place under the head. This had the disadvantage of not being a very comfortable pillow, whereas even if a comfortable position was found, that configuration of the towel is easily lost when the person moves. Another solution was to bring an actual pillow and lay it on the towel. However, this was impractical because the pillow would get dirty and wet. In addition, it was inconvenient to search for and carry a separate pillow along with all the other provisions usually brought to a beach or pool.
Therefore, it would be desirable to find a beach towel with a pillow integral therewith which would not get wet or dirty, is easily carried, and which would be removable for simple cleaning of the towel.